


М- значит Монстр

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mark in M-24
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Вхождение Марка в образ М-24





	М- значит Монстр

Вхождение в образ поглощенной личности было настолько полным, что он поначалу даже слегка испугался, сумеет ли успешно выполнить поставленную задачу.   
Потом успокоился, все это естественная защитная реакция его собственного «эго», он сотни раз проходил эту ситуацию на тренировках. Его собственное «я» привычно соскользнуло на еще один уровень ниже, в самые неисследованные глубины подсознания.  
Затаилось крохотным смертоносным осколком возле самого сердца его новой личности.  
Он с удовлетворением ощутил, как расправляются его мощная грудная клетка, почувствовал ток своей новой крови, заполняющей его искусственно выращенное, заимствованное у мертвеца тело.  
Словно дождевой поток, заполняющий пересохшее русло.  
Попробовал согнуть свои длинные, покрытые гладкими буграми мышц, руки, его ноги, поначалу бывшие немного тяжелыми, грузными, неповоротливыми, наконец-то словно вросли в остальное тело.  
Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, **что за нескладная, громадная туша.**  
Настоящий кит, выбросившийся на сушу. _Монстр._  
Он засмеялся коротким добродушным смешком, почти беззвучным, чтобы не привлекать внимание лабораторных наблюдателей и охранников. **Они всегда старались жить и дышать так, чтобы оставаться как можно более непримечательными и незаметными.**  
 _Он, и еще сотня его товарищей._  
Он замер, что-то припоминая из глубин своей старой памяти, конечно, их же осталось всего лишь двое, он номер М-24 и М-21.

04 апреля 2017


End file.
